Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium to visually indicate to a user that a personal item has not been used in a threshold amount of time.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet of Things (IoT) has been recognized as the next significant revolution of Internet. The so-called IoT refers to providing various real-world things, such as streets, roads, buildings, water-supplying systems and household appliances with something like sensing devices, connecting them through the Internet and thereby executing specific programs, so as to achieve remote control or direct communication with these real-world things. The IoT has widened the scope of connected objects from electronics to all kinds of real-world things, that is, archiving human-machine communication and interaction, as well as the communication and interaction between objects by means of radio frequency identifications (RFIDs), sensors, binary codes and the like provided for various kinds of things through connecting to wireless networks via interfaces. As a result, many real world things can be monitored and operated through networking and their behaviors can be programmed and analyzed for human convenience.